1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television stands and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable television stand for allowing the selective positioning of a television set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of television stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, television stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art television stands include U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,663; U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,413; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,848; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,920; and U.S. Pat. Des. 320,126.
In these respects, the adjustable television stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the selective positioning of a television set.